


wolf in the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Tumblr: Buzzfeed Creations Challenge, it be short sorry, werewolf!Shane, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane has a massive crush on Ryan, one could say he is in love with him. To Shane, telling Ryan about his undying love for him is better than telling him he’s a supernatural being





	wolf in the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes  
> sorry this is so short E  
> i made this for the Buzzfeed Halloween Challenge

The lights above shanes head flickers, making the the room look more eerie than it needs to be. Other than the flickering light, the computer next to shane is the only source of light. Ryan sits on the computer, editing the latest episode of supernatural. It’s passed closing time, so it’s just the two in the office, the ringing of their ears is the only noise being made.  
“Hey uh, shane” Ryan says as he interrupts the silence around the two. “yea” He replies, hoping that Ryan doesn’t mention how weird he was acting that day. But that’s exactly what Ryan asks, “you were acting really weird this shoot, is everything alright?”  
That night had been a full moon, and with Shane being a werewolf, he was basically struggling the whole night. Werewolfs are like demons in a way. Werewolfs can turn into a wolf at anytime, but usually on full moons, it’s hard to not. Shane hates the werewolf stereotypes. No, he doesn’t eat people, he doesn’t howl at the moon (sometimes) and he doesn’t look like a furry.  
“Yea, I am and was fine, I actually need to tell you something though”. On top of his werewolf needs, he also was trying not to die everytime Ryan did something. Shane has a massive crush on Ryan, one could say he is in love with him. To Shane, telling Ryan about his undying love for him is better than telling him he’s a supernatural being (Ryan would probably never talk to Shane again)  
“I already know Shane, and I get it, full moons are kinda hard to resist” Shane freaked out a little. How did Ryan know this? Was he not careful enough? What if Ryan is a werewolf too? “You know! I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I was going to tell you soon! I didn’t want to scare you or anything. I can show you anything you want to see, I’ll even show you my full and half wolf form. I-“  
“Wait, what are you talking about Shane! A wolf form! This better be a bit because i don’t like it.” Ryan spoke, the fear and confusion evident on his face. Shane realized how much he messed up, Ryan was talking about his crush on him! not being a werewolf! “Uh, I didn’t mean to tell you that. uhm, it wasn’t a bit, I uh, am a werewolf and I have a uh, uh, I have a crush on, uh, on-on you” Shane said.  
Ryan looked happy but also scared at the same time, obviously he was about to say something along the lines of “I hate you get away”  
“Shane, I’m scared but you just told me the best thing i’ve heard in awhile. I like you too, actually, I think I love you”. All the blood in their bodies went straight to their faces.  
Shanes eyes started glowing and of course, that kinda freaked Ryan out, but he didn’t care because Shane cupped his cheek and drew them together. They kissed for a few seconds before they were smiling into it, then pulled away, they haven’t been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hi come piss on me or sumn
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr - @ryboogara  
> instagram - @rybergara  
> twitter - @rybergara00


End file.
